BubblesxBoomer
by GoneToNowhere
Summary: Im not good at summerys, but basicly nothing has ben the same since the Professor died, bubblesxboomer,
1. Chapter 1

**Bubbles POV**

_ "I wonder where they are," _the only remaining power puff girl in Townsville, Bubbles, thought to herself. After the Professors death, Blossom and Buttercup left Townsville, and the three sisters had lost contact.

Bubbles had the house to herself. Sure, when her sisters first left, when they still talked every morning and every night, she took advantage of the big empty house. She threw parties every weekend, had boys over whenever she liked, but after a while Buttercup stopped calling and so did Blossom. After realizing how alone she really was, the parties slowly came to an end, and Bubbles didn't care about boys, or anyone.

But now it was time to stop thinking, and to make dinner. The hungry power puff floated to the kitchen with her head low, makeup smeared and over sized sweatshirts and sweat pants barely hanging on to her petite frame. She made a single serving of pasta and red sauce, and went up to her room, and watched Tv as she ate.

The Next Morning

Waking up to a Tv turned on and dinner spilled on her lap was not unusual for Bubbles, and she took off her sweat pants and decided that she should get ready for her first day of senior year. She dug through her piles of clothes, pulling out a pair of dark wash denim shorts, and her favorite pair of combat boots. For her top, she decided on a black crop top with a low neck line that says "Fuck You" in blue glitter on the front, and a Fitted Leather jacket over that.

"_Uhg. Just one more year," _she reminded herself, heading for her black pickup truck. She headed to school with her sun roof open, and about half way there she saw a red and green streak in the air, headed in the same direction as her. "_Maybe they came back!"_ she thought excitedly. But looking back up at the faded colors in the sky, she realized something was off... but as they faded completely away she dismissed the thought and drove the rest of the way to school.

Bubbles never went in the front door of the school, instead, she avoided the crowds and simply walked up to the side door, breathing in deep and deciding to skip homeroom for a smoke.

She could hear the girls trying to flirt with some guys from inside the building as she opened her pack of cigarets, and thought about how pathetic they sound. "I_ feel sorry for whatever guy has to deal with that"_ she thought empathetically, pulling out her lighter and lighting her cigaret.

"Hola chika," Bubble's best friend, Robin, said taking Bubble's cigaret and throwing it on the ground. "Smokings not going to fix your problems Bubbles. Shame on you! Thats what Herbal Refreshments are for!" She said, handing bubbles a joint and lighting it for her.

"Good idea Robin! Get stoned before homerooms even over. Thats great." Bubbles said, scoffing, but taking a puff anyways.

"Ehh, When do I ever have good ideas?" Robin said, handing Bubble's a small ziploc bag with some pills and joints inside.

"You know I don't do pills, right?" Bubbles asked, looking at robin and taking another puff.

"I know, I'm just hoping!" she said, handing Bubbles a tiny bag with MDMA in it, motioning her to try some.

"What is this?" Bubbles asked, opening the bag and putting a little bit in her mouth.

"MDMA," said Robin. "just don't do all of that at once, its enough for 2 weeks."

"Right... okay. Homeroom should be over, I'm gonna go get my schedule and see what class I have next. Maybe it'll be more entertaining stoned." Bubbles said, shoving the two Ziplock baggies into a small pouch in her tote bag, and taking one last puff before getting out a piece of gum and heading into the front office.

"Bubbles Utonium," she said to the lady at the front desk. She could still barley see over the desk, as she was only 4'11" and easily the shortest out of all the students at Pokey Oaks High.

When she was given her schedule for the first semester, she went into the student lounge and found she had chemistry 2nd period. She shoved it in her bag and waited for the lounge to clear out, and walked into the small, unused janitors closet as she always did when she wanted to get away. Puling out the bags with weed, pills, and MDMA, she decided to try one of the pills, even though she had no idea what they were. _"They must not be too bad considering Robin gave them to me..." _she thought, and dry swallowed one.

After a few minuets of nothing, she figured she should head to class.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Utonium," her teacher, Mr. Howard said. "Oh look! Your only half an hour late!"

"Sorry teach, I was busy getting stoned," Bubbles replied with smirk as she looked around for a seat.

"You'll have to sit next to Mr. Jojo," Mr. Howard said, nodding to a blonde haired blue eyed boy sitting at the desk in the back corner, across from the door.

Taking her seat, she looked at what the boy was wearing, which was a navy blue v neck t-shirt, dark wash, baggy jeans, and black and white converse. "Hey," she whispered, leaning a bit closer so he could hear.

"Hey beautiful," he said back,smirking. "Whats your name, babe?"

"don't call me babe," I replied. "and my name's Bubbles."

"I'm Boomer," he whispered back, writing something down on a small piece of paper and slipping it into my folder. "Wait to open it until after class."

30 minuets later, class was over and Bubbles had her lunch break. Lucky for her, seniors got off campus lunch so she went back to the door she entered the school from, and waited for Robin. _"Shit,"_ she thought_ "the note..." _and pulled it out of her folder.

It read:

Meet me behind the gym next period.

Boomer

404-913-7887

She read the note and then walked around to the back of the gym, and saw Boomer looking at the ground. He looked cute, almost hot, but Bubbles quickly dismissed the thought.

"Uh, hey," Bubbles said, alerting Boomer to her arrival.

"Hey, Babe," Boomer said, turning around to face Bubbles and then winking.

"Don't call me that," Bubbles replied as Boomer sat on the ground and motioned for Bubbles to join him.

"Okay, I'll stop calling you babe on one condition," he said, looking down and sliding his hand up my thigh. "Go on a date with me."

"Was that a command or a question?" Bubbles questioned, deciding to have a bit of fun with this guy. _"What bad could it do?"_ she thought, pulling out a joint and lighting it. "Wanna get high?" I asked. "Or are you to chicken?"

"Gimi that," he said, taking the joint away and taking a few good drags.

"Hey, don't smoke all of it!" I scolded, taking the joint back and taking a few good drags my self.

After we were sufficiently high, and after we smoked the 4 joints Robin had gave me, I had my legs draped over Boomer's lap and he had an arm around my waist.

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to not laugh. "Would you rather... eat a cat or a dog?"

"hmm... dog. Im a cat person, I couldn't eat one of them," he replied, tightening his grip on my waist and pulling me onto his lap. "okay, Would you rather fuck me now or fuck me tonight?" he asked.

"Hmm, I would rather fuck you now," I replied, and leaned over to kiss him. "_god your going to regret this"_ I thought, pulling off his shirt

He mumbled something through our kisses, but I couldn't really hear what he said, until he pulled away and repeated himself.

"Bubbles, you are so god damn hot, but we've already skipped the entire school day. Lets say you and me go back to my house?" he asked, and I was about to agree. "Oh shit, no we cant go there, my brothers..."

"We can go to my house? I live alone..."

"That sounds perfect," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles P.O.V**

While we were driving home in my truck, Boomer could barely keep his hands off me, and soon enough we were in my driveway.

"Come on, babe," he said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the car.

Before I could even get my keys out he was kissing my neck, and before I knew it I had a hicky. After I managed to open the door, he pulled me inside and slammed the door behind us, pulling my legs around his hips and pushing me against the door.

"Not even going to wait until we get to my room?" I asked while he was kissing my neck again, and I let out a small moan.

"why go all the way upstairs when theres a perfectly good sofa right here?" he replied, carrying me over to the living room and laying me down on the couch, him on top of me.

"Well, I mean," I said, thinking about telling him that I was a virgin..

"you mean what?" he asked, taking off his shirt and laying on top of me.

"I mean, umm," and before I could say anything else he leaned down and kissed me again, and I wrapped my legs around him once more.

I started regretting letting him come here when he started taking off my jacket and sliding his hands farther and farther up my shirt, until he was unclasping my bra. No matter how badly I wanted to tell him to stop, I didn't want to mess up our relationship so soon.

"Bubbles, whats wrong?" he asked me.

"I never... did anything like this," I whispered, barely audible. Now that the drugs were wearing off and I could think straight I was freaking out inside.

He started unbuttoning my shorts before he realized what I had said, and stopped before he unzipped them.

He sat up. "If you don't want to then thats perfectly fine. We could do something else..." he said.

"Yeah..." I replied, hiding my unease and sitting up.

* * *

We were watching a movie and ended up asleep, and when I woke up his arm was wrapped around my waist keeping me close to him.

"what time is it?" I asked, but when I tried to get up to find my phone he just pulled me closer into our spooning, and pulled the blanket I keep on the couch over us.

"its dark outside, so probably time to sleep, Bubs," he replied, and I relaxed into his arms and let my self drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was by my self, but I could smell the bacon and pancakes Boomer was cooking. I saw his blue T shirt on the ground and tried to remember if he had been wearing it when I woke up last night.

Either way I decided it was probably more comfortable than what was wearing and I took off my top, re-clasped my bra, and slid his shirt on. I found it amusing that the shirt looked so tight on him but so baggy on me. It went down to about my mid thigh, and covered my shorts.

Walking into the kitchen, Boomer had prepared me a plate with two sunny side up eggs, 4 pieces of bacon, ½ piece of toast, and a stack of 3 pancakes, complete with butter and syrup.

"Whats with the fancy breakfast?" I asked, looking up at him questioningly but sitting on the bar stool anyways.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, winking. "I just figured that if I ever want to be able to sleep with you, I should probably make a good impression first."

the whole time he was talking I just kinda sat there looking down at my food, trying not to blush, but I knew I looked like I was turning into a tomato. "Bubs, don't be embarrassed," he said, setting his plate down on the bar and sitting down next to me, and rubbing my back. " I know we've only know each other for a little more than a day, but do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking down at his plate, embarrassed, just like I was a moment ago.

"Uhh, Yeah, Sure. Why not," I replied, giggling, smiling and cutting into my pancakes. "_what bad could it do?"_ I thought, and scooted my chair closer to his to make it easier for him to put his arm around me. "Can I meet your brothers?" I asked, looking up at him with my innocent eyes, and he almost choked on his bacon.

"Sure, uhh, yeah," he cleared his throat. "Maybe I can uh tell them to meet us at uhm, the park during lunch?" he said.

"I would offer to introduce you to my sisters... but I don't know where they are or how to contact them, and my father died a few years back," I explained, and he pulled me closer to him.

* * *

We finished our breakfasts and he looked down at me.

"So, off to school?" he asked

"Hell no," I replied, " wanna tour of the house?" I asked

"Does it include a tour of you?" he said winking.

"It might," I said, winking back, and lead him over to the living room.

"okay so this is the living room, tv, books, games, yeah pretty much thats it," I said, and then walked him over to the stairs. "These are my stairs, not much to them. But when we go up the stairs..." I said, walking up them. "We get to the giant ass bedroom/bathroom/tv room/lounge thing that I made out of mine and my sisters rooms, oh and heres the bed," I said, motioning to the king sized monstrosity that was my bed.

"Well, since were up here," he said, pushing me back onto my pillows and taking off his pants, so he was only in boxers. He started taking his t shirt off of me, and once it was off he took off my shorts.

"Boomer," I said, trying not to moan as he played with me. "Boomer," I said again. "Boomer!" I yelled this time.

"what?" he replied, looking up at me.

"Can't we do something else?" I wined, but he stopped listing, instead he was trying to spread my legs wider. Every time he moved made me moan, no matter if I was trying not to.

"Bubbles," he said, looking back up at me, "Do you want me to stop?"

"I um," I said, debating weather I should say yes or no.

"You um?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"yeah." replied, not wanting to upset him.

"Thats okay," he said, "Why don't we go take a shower?"

"We?" I asked, picking a folded towel up off my dresser and walking twords the bathroom.

"Mhmm, we," he replied.

"you just wont give up will you?" I questioned, smirking.

* * *

"Why does it take you so long to wash your hair?" he asked, laughing at me.

"Well, I have really long hair, sorry," I replied, playfully shoving him out of the stream of water so I could rinse out my conditioner.

"Why do you have to put like 5 things in it?" he asked

"first off, its only 2 things, seccond off, its shampoo, which cleans my hair, and conditioner, which makes my hair soft," I replied, turning around to face the stream of water. I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Oh, well in that case use all the conditioner you want," he said. I could tell he was smirking even without seeing him as he got closer and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Well I'm not going to use all of the conditioner. Anyways, what time is it?"

"Is that the only question you know?" he said, glancing at his sports watch. "its almost 12. Oh shit, I should call my brother," he said, kissing the back of my neck before getting out of the shower and going to look for his phone.

I finished with my shower and turned off the water, then grabbed my towel and dried off my legs, and wrapped it around me before I stepped onto the heated tile floor.

I could hear Boomer making the plans to meet his brothers at the park in an hour, and I started to comb through my tangled hair.

"hey Bubs! You should wear this!" boomer called from the bedroom.

I walked out to see him holding a pair of dark jeans and a tank top with a high neckline like a t shirt, but the sides almost non existent. On the shirt it had "NY" is big bold faded red letters.

"Okay," I said, digging out a pair of clean lacy underwear and a lace black bandeau bra.

I did my makeup like I normally did, no eyeshadow, just bold black winged eyeliner and sheer red lips. I also straightened my hair and made it curve in slightly at the ends, so it framed my face at the front and I could feel it brushing against my mid back.

Boomer walked down to the living room in nothing but a black tank and his boxers.

"did I leave my school bag in your car?" he asked, looking around the room.

"yeah I think so, why?"

"oh I always keep a change of clothes... in case I end up staying the night somewhere," he told me, talking out the door and then back in with his black book bag, looking through one of the zipper pouches and pulling out a fresh pair of baggy jeans and a tight midnight blue t shirt.

"Does your entire wardrobe just consist of baggy jeans and t-shirts?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied, putting the clothes on. "We should get going. Want to take your truck?"

"yeah sure. Ill go find the keys."


End file.
